Lucy's Song
by Exotos135
Summary: A song about Lucy's thought about her "popping out" habit. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**So yeah, I made another songfic. This one is based on "Sign" by Flow. If you've been watching Naruto, you should recognize the song. Anyhow, I read the lyrics, though they fit Lucy, but decided to switch the lyrics a bit to fit more, and to avoid copyright infringement.**

 **Anyway, let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

In the middle of a black void, Lucy Loud sat in a fetal position as a bunch of shadowy figures surrounded by white auras walked past her.

 _Today's like every other day,_  
 _Nobody feels my presence,_

And then everybody vanished from existence, while Lucy continued to look at the ground... And whimpered.

 _So I guess, I'll watch them go,_  
 _In silence..._

Next, in Lucy and Lynn's bedroom, the goth girl moved around in her bed in discomfort, clutching her chest and shivering.

 _Can you see me?_  
 _Can you see me?_  
 _Can you see me?_  
 _Here I am._

She then woke up, only to see it was not only morning, but Lynn had already left the room.

 _The first thing I can't help but notice,_  
 _Is a thing that happens everyday._

Lucy went downstairs, but even when she entered the kitchen, everybody was too focused on their own stuff to notice her: Lori was talking on the phone, Leni was being Leni, Luna was playing loud music, Luan was trying to be funny in an unironic way, Lynn played sports, and so on and so forth.

They had once again forgotten about her.

 _No-one seems to realize,_  
 _That I even exist._

Then, Lincoln sat next to her, bringing a smile to her face.

 _But what really bothers me the most,_  
 _Is that no matter what I do,_

But the smile soon turned into a frown when she turned back at her sisters, who were still too busy with their own stuff to notice her.

 _Their attention is soon lost,_  
 _And my joy is promptly gone._

Back at her and Lynn's bedroom, it was now night, and the gothic poet tried to come up with a poem while Lynn loudly snored next to her.

 _I've grown sick of this,_  
 _It's gone for far too long,_  
 _So I just have to ask,_  
 _Am I doing something wrong?_

She threw her paper in frustration and grabbed her hair in desperation... Until she got an idea.

 _'Cause by next day,_  
 _I always go back to Square one!_

The next day, Lucy looked at the scenery as she and her family were driving to the park. However, even amongst the noise fest that was the vanzilla, Lucy could only focus on reaching the park. She also had something saved on her backpack.

 _Could anyone give me a clue?_  
 _So I know what I must do?_

Once they got there, Lucy immediately spent most of their visit there digging a hole next to a tree at the entrance, with her backpack laying nearby.

 _To break off this curse,_  
 _So for a moment,_  
 _People notice me right away!_

When the hole was finished, Lucy took out a small container filled with stuff she liked: poetry, black and white stuff, ashes of vampires, and so on. So she opened the container and gave a look at its content.

 _Is just there no hope for me?_  
 _Is this how it'll always be?_

When she finished looking at the things, Lucy put them back in and took a deep breath before looking up at the sky, where she saw a cloud form into what seemed like a family picture of her whole family, with her in the center.

 _Is there no way,_  
 _That I can avoid,_

And then, her place in the cloud formation suddenly vanished. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about it.

 _Turning into a memory?_

She closed the container and started to cover the hole as her family walked back to the vanzilla, passing by without noticing her... Except for Lincoln and Lana.

 _If that's the case,_  
 _Can you at least tell me,_  
 _If I'll be remembered by then?_

The pair exchanged looks before they heard a whistle and returned to the park as Lucy finished covering the hole... And heard an engine starting up.

 _Or am I doomed,_

The raven-haired girl turned around and saw, to her horror, the family van was starting to leave.

 _To forever be,_

So the girl got up and ran as fast as she could after the van as it drove away.

 _Amongst the forgotten?_

However, she eventually gave up and caught her breath as she saw the van go farther and farther away until it left her view. However, just as she started to whimper, she heard a bell, and turned around to see Lana and Lincoln-and Cristina-waving at her, with Lincoln's upgraded three-people bike.

 _Can you see me?_  
 _Can you see me?_  
 _Can you see me?_

Flattered by the offer, Lucy gave her siblings a smile and hugged them in joy, while Cristina patted her back in sympathy.

 _Here I am._

With that done, the trio got on the bike and rode back home, with Lucy actually laughing and having a good time alongside her younger sister and older brother. As they did this, Cristina followed them behind on a tricycle, if just to exchange winks with the satisfied goth.


End file.
